Fizzy Feelings
by merryfortune
Summary: Gold City takes Yukino Bijin on a grown-up city girl date and on that date, Gold City specifically takes Yukino Bijin to Lush.


**Fizzy Feelings**

Gold City's heart was still hammering, and they were approximately already forty-five minutes into their date. That is if you added up all the minutes and seconds between here and leaving the dorm and that had taken quite some time due to Gold City's regular morning hypotension. Regardless, they got there in the end and were able to leave together. They had taken the train to the inner part of the city; where the CBD was and where a shopping mall was. And that had been the most nerve-wracking experience of her life because as much as she loved and crushed on Yukino Bijin, the girl was bit of a ditz.

No. She was a lot of a ditz. But it was endearing and cute and gave Gold City a good excuse to hold her hand. After all, the country bumpkin couldn't get lost if they were connected so tightly with interlocking fingers. But, of course, being exactly who she was, Yukino Bijin didn't entirely get that Gold City was holding her hand as a romantic gesture. In fact, Gold City was beginning to wonder if this date was one-sided and that thought terrified her.

So, for now, she played it cool. And that was relatively easy for Gold City because she was most at peace when she could be in a crowd and as they got closer to their destination, the more people clustered them on the city streets; not even glancing past them at all despite the fact they were two Horse Girls quite far from the school at this point.

Yukino Bijin hummed a little tune under her breath as she held onto the strap of her purse and onto Gold City's hand. She moved to the beat of her own drum, all of the time but it was nice for Gold City to have some clue as to what that tune was and, admittedly, it wasn't all that great. It was a quirky little tune which showed that Yukino Bijin had no aptitude at all for music, but Gold City adored it nonetheless as they entered the underground complex.

"Where do you want to go first?" Gold City asked, breaking Yukino Bijin's tune.

She blinked and mused thoroughly on the question. Her eyes glazing over as she weighed the pros and cons.

"I'm right for racing shoes, at the moment." she said at long last.

Gold City laughed. "This isn't a racing store; we'll be lucky to find skirts or shorts with tail holes." she replied and without thinking, she gave two flicks of her sandy-coloured tail.

"Oh dear," Yukino Bijin said, "I was hoping to buy a new casual skirt… The city has so many more options. Back home I had to sew m'own. I know! Is there a sewing shop, we can go to? And what else? I want the bon-a-fide city slicker experience, Goldie."

Gold City smiled. She hated it when anyone called her "Goldie" or "Goldielocks" and yet, somehow, she didn't mind it when Yukino Bijin called her it. So, she smiled softly down on her companion.

"Well, I suppose we could visit a few luxury shops then." She said.

"Ooh, for make-up and stuff?" Yukino Bijin asked.

"Exactly!" chirruped Gold City. "I know, why don't we visit Lush?"

"Lush?" Yukino Bijin blinked owlishly and her face lit up with joy. "That's the fancy sweets shop, ain't it?!"

"Er, no… This is an, um, bath and body lotion and hair care product shop." Gold City explained; she was surprised that Yukino Bijin hadn't heard of it – or had maybe gotten her wires crossed at all.

"That sounds lovely. You have such pretty hair, Gold City. I would like my hair t' be so silky too…" Yukino Bijin said.

"I will very happily buy you anything you want there, hon." Gold City quickly told Yukino Bijin because she had Gold City wrapped around her little pinkie finger – and she didn't even know it!

Yukino Bijin's simple but adorable face lit up with joy. "Really?!" she exclaimed.

"Really." Gold City confirmed.

"Then let's rock'n'roll, Goldie! Let's go shopping!" she whooped and hollered.

Gold City smiled and soon enough, Yukino Bijin was marching them both right through the shopping centre. They got lost a few times here and there but that was okay. It gave them time to peruse the other shops on the way to Lush. They weren't able to find any shops with pants or skirts or dresses which accommodated their needs, but they were still able to try on the occasional shirt here and there. As well as other accessories such as scarves and purses. They also wandered through the insides of a technology shop for the latest music and movies. Though Gold City had already illegally downloaded the bulk of such trendy things and Yukino Bijin had more vintage and obscure tastes. Even learning that Yukino Bijin had an affinity for ancient, country music wasn't enough to cause Gold City to rethink her crush on her.

Nonetheless, they were able to get where they were going, but they did stop for macarons and drinks first. An iced coffee for Gold City and an apple juice for Yukino Bijin. After that little pit-stop, the two Horse Girls continued on their way and eventually made it to their end goal destination and when they arrived, it was like Yukino Bijin's eyes had been opened to the promised land. They utterly sparkled as she looked around the rather narrow and skinny little place that Lush resided in. Gold City didn't quite understand the appeal but maybe it was because she was used to these sorts of things.

Regardless, they milled around the insides of the shop with a few other customers and the staff as well. The store smelt very strongly of all its different, all-natural products. It gave Gold City something of a headache but Yukino Bijin embraced it as she admired all the little knickknacks available on the shelf. Gold City followed after her, explaining the uses of all these different things.

Eventually, Yukino Bijin decided on some sort of leave-in shampoo and a body scrub but then, they got to the final frontier that Lush was known for and Gold City won't lie, she had her reservations about it due to the type of idiotic girl Yukino Bijin was. She was very quickly infatuated with the baskets of bath bombs available. Her eyes widened over them as she inspected the different, crumbly spheres and she licked her lips.

"I was right," she said, "they do sell lollies here."

"N-No, they don't," Gold City said, "honey, these are bath bombs."

But it was too late. Yukino Bijin was far too in her own head to want to listen to anyone else and with great gusto, she took a bite out of the bath bomb. She hummed as she ate it like one would eat an apple. White powder dusted her lips as she mused over the taste.

"Mm, crunchy!" she said, enthusiastically. "I like it."

"Th-Those are bath bombs, sweetheart." Gold City stuttered.

And it was in that moment, so awkward and embarrassing, that Gold City was truly able to confirm how far her feelings for Yukino Bijin ran. If her liking of dorky music couldn't kill off the infatuation, then neither could her ability to eat bath bombs apparently because Gold City was swept head over heels for just how unique a girl Yukino Bijin was. She was so stupid and so cute all at once. Gold City's heart thumped in her chest as she wished, quite dearly, to kiss Yukino Bijin on the lips; even if they were crumbed with bath bomb dust. It was a fizzy feeling which she genuinely enjoyed no matter the circumstance.

"Um, excuse me, ma'am…?" a voice, terrified and exasperated, appeared from behind them.

A chill was sent down Gold City's spine as she turned around so that she may address the poor, beleaguered employee who had to deal with them. Meanwhile, Yukino Bijin was still enjoying her snack. Gold City awkwardly fidgeted with her hands; her ears twitched as she forced a smile.

"Don't worry, I'll, um, pay for that…" she said.

Yukino Bijin nudged Gold City then thrust the half-eaten bath bomb towards her. "You want some? It tastes really good. Mostly sugar though. Like a jawbreaker! But easier on th' teeth."

"I'm right, thank you, Yukino Bijin." Gold City told her, brushing her off as courteously as she could.

Yukino Bijin shrugged. "Awright, if ya say so." And then, she went back to blissfully tucking into her bath bomb.

"Yep, don't worry… I'll pay." Gold City told the Lush employee.

"Thank you; this way then girls, I'll – I'll, um, ring you up." She said.

"Not a problem." Gold Citu said through gritted teeth.

She followed the employee and Gold City sighed dejectedly as she glanced back towards Yukino Bijin who was still purveying the wicker baskets of bath bombs. Thus, Gold City thought she would come to the counter prepared and got out extra money so that Yukino Bijin could buy another two bath bombs. Whether or not they would be for the intended enjoyment was a different story but honestly, as long as Yukino Bijin was happy then it was money well spent.

With that, Gold City had decided that Yukino Bijin had gotten up to enough rabblerousing in the big city and made the executive decision to send themselves both back home. That way, they could join the other girls in the dorm for afternoon tea; although the temptation to duck into a WcDonalds was present but Yukino Bjin absolutely did not need sugar in her system. Not after eating an entire bath bomb, anyway.

Still, despite the hiccups, Gold City had enjoyed her little quasi-date with Yukino Bijin. Together, with all their bags in tow, they stepped off the train and started to make their way back to the dorms at the school. They were slowly beginning to run out of conversation topics as Yukino Bijin had looped back to the same sort of idle musings that she had begun their morning together with.

As they walked, Gold City still found herself enamoured with her companion. She was so cute and stupid, how could she not have fallen in love with Yukino Bijin?

"Hey, Yukino…" Gold City murmured as they drew in closer to the school gates, breaking off Yukino Bijin's reverie about the state of crops back home and how she didn't mind the hot weather even if it was detrimental, but it made playing under sprinklers fun.

"Yeah, Gold City?" Yukino Bijin chirruped; completely blanking from all her previous trains of thoughts.

"Did you have fun today?" Gold City asked awkwardly.

"Well of course I did!" she beamed. "I feel like a real city girl today. Going to Lush an' buyin' make-up. It was great fun."

"I'm glad." Gold City murmured. "But, um, would consider what we went on…" Her cheeks began to go red and her heart pounded. "But would you consider it a date?"

"Huh?" Yukino Bijin stopped right in her tracks and her eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

Gold City stopped too, but only after taking a few regrettable steps forward because she hadn't immediately noticed that she had stunned Yukino Bijin like that. Her palms began to sweat and her mouth dried. She worried upon worries that perhaps she had overstepped things and was now compromising her solid friendship with the wildly different Horse Girl.

"Y-You mean… This was a…? Well I'll be… A sexy… A sexy city girl like you Goldie… wants to take me on a date?" she asked.

"Well, um, yes." Gold City replied, and she was miffed by such words coming out of Yukino Bijin's mouth; they didn't quite suit her, but she was flattered, nonetheless.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle…" she murmured. "Yes! Yes, a thousand times yes, Goldie!"

"You'll… You'll be my girlfriend then?" Gold City asked.

"Abso-blinking-lutely!" Yukino Bijin cried out.

Gold City squealed in delight and she dropped her bags, without thinking, and pounced on Yukino Bijin with a great hug. She squeezed and squeezed and squeezed her newly crowned girlfriend until Yukino Bijin had to tap out due to not being able to breathe. Reluctantly, though with much panic, Gold City did let her go.

"Sorry." She murmured, her face still red and she was vibrating with uncharacteristic excitement which was hugely endearing to Yukino Bijin.

"Aw, no skin of my teeth, Goldie." Yukino Bijin told her flippantly.

"Do you want to, um, kiss, Yukino?" Gold City asked.

"Would I?!" exclaimed Yukino Bijin and before Gold City could even blink, Yukino Bijin took the iniative.

She went up on her tip-toes and planted a sloppy kiss on her girlfriend's lips. Completely ruining Gold City's lipstick but Gold City didn't mind as she kissed back with just as much passion. She held onto Yukino Bijin's tiny hands with her coarser than she imagined but she didn't mind. She also didn't mind how Yukino Bijin's kiss very strongly tasted of soap and sugar and what might be blueberries.

Eventually, they broke from their kiss with shining eyes and emptied lungs. But their bodies were filled with this reverberating excitement, exchanged through colourful smiles and lovestruck glances. It was sweet, and Gold City felt very accomplished with herself. Yukino Bijin, feeling very similar as this cushy and sweet feeling swelled in her chest.

"We should go on another lush date soon, I reckon." Yukino Bjin chirruped.

"I love you, but absolutely not. I'm so not letting you eat another bath bomb." Gold City quickly scolded her, though her expression left much to be desired. It was more cutely amused than annoyed, after all.


End file.
